


Collection de souvenirs : Once Upon a Character

by 21sailors



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: wolf - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21sailors/pseuds/21sailors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Textes courts consacrés à divers personnages de Once Upon a Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection de souvenirs : Once Upon a Character

**Author's Note:**

> Thèmes imposés : liberté, rouge, vent
> 
> Personnages imposés : La Fée Bleue, le loup du Chasseur
> 
> Contexte : quelques heures avant que Regina ne lance son sort sur le Royaume
> 
> Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de la série Once Upon a Time ne m'appartient, bien évidemment.

Les crocs s'enfoncèrent lentement dans la chair tendre du renard, son poil roux, terne, jurant contre le pelage blanc du loup. La peau de l'animal sans vie, dont une douce chaleur émanait encore, s'ouvrit naturellement sous la pression de la puissante morsure. Une attaque ordinaire, au cœur d'une forêt trop extraordinaire. Plus pour longtemps. La violence du geste était belle, le désespoir de la bête hypnotisant. Le loup semblait peindre sa douleur, sa frustration, sa peine, dans le supplice infligé à sa victime. L'attaque dépassait l'ordinaire et touchait le sublime. Lorsque la mâchoire du loup se referma sèchement sur le cou du renard, du sang suinta de la blessure dans un long filet, gouttant sur le sol boueux, se mélangeant à la terre pour lui donner une teinte étrangement laide. Au ras du sol, dans l'obscur où la mise à mort se tenait, le vent réussit à s'engouffrer, malgré l'épaisse robe des conifères, déniant toute lumière au sol. Le sang défia la gravité, porté par le souffle, et le liquide devenu vapeur, perla sur le pelage blanc du loup. Son poil fin, ondulant au rythme lourd des morsures reçues par la proie, permit au sang de glisser jusqu'à la pointe, de reprendre sa route dans les airs, chassé par la brise.

Quelques mètres plus haut, sur une branche, elle observait la scène, comme l'on observe une peinture prendre vie sous ses yeux. Une peinture offrant un magnifique désespoir, tragique, cristallisant toute la souffrance d'une âme égarée. La violence aveugle du loup, autrefois compagnon du chasseur, symbolisait-elle le ravage à venir ? Une sombre folie l'avait-il gagné, la pureté, chassée de son cœur, lorsqu'il avait été séparé de l'humain, emprisonné et asservi par la Reine ? Les passions animales s'étaient-elles éveillées, annihilant toute raison sous ce poil blanc, ôtant la liberté de désobéir aux instincts primaires ? Ils seraient, comme la bête immaculée, bientôt privés de cette liberté si précieusement acquise lorsque Regina dans quelques heures, abattrait son pouvoir sur les terres du Royaume.

La fée bleue fit vibrer ses ailes. Le loup choisit ce moment pour dégager son museau des entrailles fumantes de la proie et fixa l'être magique. De ses pupilles rouges et noires semblaient briller les réponses aux plus intimes craintes de la fée. Les êtres de cette forêt avaient abandonné le combat, se laissant aller aux plus âpres des désirs. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir : le sort les frapperait tous, le combat était vain, l'abandon de leur liberté une fatalité. Le loup avait seulement succombé à cette torture avec un temps d'avance. Regina l'y avait déjà condamnée, en arrachant le cœur du chasseur ; le sort ne serait qu'une marche de plus vers le renoncement.


End file.
